


The Sheep will charge the Shepherd.

by FruitBird (KiwiLombax15)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Holly Blue Agate - Freeform, I love these space nerds, The Famethyst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9233741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiwiLombax15/pseuds/FruitBird
Summary: The Crystal Gems have left, and Holly Blue is not happy. Neither are the Quartz soldiers.Things are going to change around here.





	

The station shuddered as the roving eye ship hits warp speed. In the docking bay, it was cheerful chaos as the Quartz soldiers whooped and high-fived gleefully. The memory of Holly Blue, tangled in her own whip was still fresh and gleaming in their thoughts-

“SILENCE!”

Oh yes.

She's still here, isn't she.

She rose to her feet, seemingly powered by nothing more than her own fury.

“You pathetic clods! How dare you defy me! I may not be able to report you, but I can still make you all pay!”

She drew her whip, raised her arm-

A powerful hand clamped around her wrist.

“You don't get to hurt us anymore.”

Holly Blue's scream of rage withered in her chest as the Quartzes went silent, calmly clustering around her. She was suddenly reminded of a planet she'd been stationed on once, nothing remarkable, but with some interesting wildlife. Among them, herds of placid herbivores and powerful sleek predators. Now she wondered if this was what those predators would feel like if the panicking herds had stopped, and turned, and regarded it with the same contemplative stare.

She quailed as 8XJ gripped her tighter.

“Here's how things are going to be now. We'll still do our jobs. We'll obey your orders, man our posts, look after the humans, all that stuff. But you don't _ever_ hurt us again. That whip stays in its gem where it belongs, and we don't breathe a word of what went down here to anyone. That sound like a good deal to you?”

She looked around desperately for a friendly face and found none. For the first time, they looked properly intimidating. Even the scrawny Jasper was threatening, looming so, so tall over her.

“W-well, I, uh...”

She gasped as the grip on her wrist tightened.

“Weeeell?”

“I...I...” She slumped, defeated. “I think that sounds reasonable. T-to your posts, please. Th-that will be all.”

8XJ let her go and saluted, a mocking smile playing around her lips. 

“At once, my Agate. Come on, crew. We got jobs to do here.”

Chuckling and laughing amongst themselves, the Quartzes filed out. Carnelian turned and grinned mockingly.

“See ya later, Holly Blue!”

The doors slammed shut behind them, two Amethysts taking up their stations by it. They lounged in a manner that would have gotten them lashed, smirking over at her as if to ask “what are ya gonna do?”

Holly Blue slumped.

“Oh, clod...”

**Author's Note:**

> I love the Famethysts so so much.


End file.
